PastoralHorizon
__FORCETOC__ Be the... whatever. Your name is LANTOS IRONET. You are LAID BACK and 7 ½ sweeps old. You are a troll with a number or INTERESTS. You enjoy GOOD MOVIES and can tell the difference between a good and bad ones. A lot of people say they like “BAD” MOVIES and you do not understand these kinds of people. You also take a fancy in the world of FASHION which is uncommon in trolls. You like to judge things by COLOR and DRESS TO IMPRESS. You generally RATE other people's outfits in your head and are VERY CRITICAL. You like STAYING VERY STILL and not moving for long periods of TIME. Crafts using your hands are a pastime of yours, whether it's WRITING, TAILORING or ARTS N' CRAFTS. JOURNALS can be found where ever you go as you like to fill out an ENTRY in them for every day. You like to stay MODEST and will rarely brag or talk highly of yourself. ORDER is generally placed where you are: you are fairly ORGANIZED but tend not to care about ORGANIZATION in places that aren't yours. You enjoy ARGUING and see it as a very COMPETITIVE SPORT that must be won. You ABHOR HEIGHTS. You do not like being UNNATURALLY high up in the air by any means. You are also very scared of FIRE which is unfortunate because your lusus breaths it. BRAGGING is something that really grinds your gears: you don't like it when people talk highly about themselves. You'll generally take it upon yourself to KNOCK THEM DOWN A FEW LEVELS. You do not like OTHER PEOPLE'S RELATIONSHIPS. You do not like the DRAMA that comes with it and will stay clear of it. You live in the middle of a very sunny pale green GRASSLAND. Your lusus is a CHIMERA named KIMBA. He is your best friend. However he breaths fire which scares you so much. You tend to go outside of your hive during the DAY with your lusus to hunt in the GRASSLANDS. You hunt by AMBUSHING which you are very good at since you like to STAY SO STILL. The grasslands are very LARGE and you can easily get lost. You do not mind the SUNLIGHT but do not stay in it for long. Your HIVE is a tall OBELISK that is a pure white to REFLECT THE HARSH SUNLIGHT. You only inhabit the first few floors due to your FEAR OF HEIGHTS. You use POLE-ARMKIND as your main WEAPON, and have a SURPRISE fetch modus which randomly gives you a CAPTCHALOGUED item. You wear a CROSS OF ST. PETER on your shirt although you are not sure what that is exactly. It is commonly associated with THE DEVIL but you do not believe in that. You just think it looks NEAT and do not follow the more SINISTER meanings of it. Your troll handle is pastoralHorizon and “you ʇype in a calm manner like you don'ʇ care ʇhaʇ much”. You like to switch your t's with ʇ's and never use PERIODS or EXCLAMATION MARKS, only QUESTION MARKS when the time comes, because you are so LAID BACK. You have dark aquamarine blood but do not care much for it. Session Info Category:Male